Just Goin' Through Puberty
by LovelySpaceyGirl
Summary: When Jade enters her first romantic play without Beck, she thinks up a plan to get back at Beck for all the times she's been jealous. But will her plan backfire and she ends up losing Beck forever? Or will Beck come in and try to save their love?
1. Another Coffee Morning Moment

**(A/N: Hi! This is mainly because one, I can never seem to find good Beck jealous stories so I decided to make one myself. And I'm also practicing on my characterization; I've been trying to make it as close to their actual personalities as I could get to! So, enjoy the story ^^ Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, if I did, Tori would NOT be the center of attention. She's okay at times, but seriously she's the reason the show isn't fantastic. My opinion, sorry if you disagree.)**

**Another Coffee Morning Moment**

**Chapter One**

**Jade's POV**

Today started off like any other morning, I walked to school in the blazing sunlight and the first thing I do is knock a ninth grader to the ground. The punk was in my way, and today was not the day to upset me. But then again, _every_ day was a bad day to mess with me. Like always, my mother tried to talk me into taking out my earrings and wearing a cute fluffy pink sundress. And then there was the sun. Why does it have to be sunny? ALL the time? Why can't it just rain? I hate Mondays.

But my attitude changed slightly at what was waiting for me at my scissors covered locker. The two things I love the most, Beck and hot steaming cup of coffee. I grinned for the first time that day (and possibly that week) and hurried to him, feeling sort of girly but I couldn't help it. Stuffing my books into my locker, I spin around and grab the coffee from his hand as he just smiles, watching me gulp down the coffee like a sick person with medicine.

"Morning." He greeted once I finally moved the cup away from my lips. I just nodded, but as a side thought I said a quiet thank you. I didn't do it often, but GOD these are the days where I love Beck the most, when he has my coffee. But, like everything, the good mood didn't last. The so called "group" was walking towards us, and after spotting us Cat came running with the hyperactive speed she most likely got from all the cupcakes she eats.

"Jade Jade Jade Jade are you going to audition for the new play?" she asked, not even half way to us yet. My half smile I had on my face earlier was wiped clean. Tori Vega came over next to Cat, the boys behind her. I don't know why they all decided to bombard me at my locker. Can I just have a moment with _my_ boyfriend and _my_ coffee without interruption? If it was just Cat I would be fine. I would never admit it, but Cat is the closest thing I had to a sisterly friend. Even though she is annoying as screaming babies, she was still always there for me when I needed her.

"What play are they doing?" Beck spoke up, casually moving his arm around my shoulders. Cat was squeaking with excitement.

"Romeo and Juliet!" I rolled my eyes. Ugh. I hate romances. Almost as if he could read my mind, Beck gave my shoulders a light squeeze.

"Sounds like fun, I think we both should audition for it." Well, if Beck was going to be in it, I couldn't let some girl be Juliet and kissing all over my boyfriend.

"Well…" I started, sighing slightly in defeat. I couldn't make it seem like he won though, so I turned to Tori. "Hey Vega, are you auditioning?"

"Of course! I love Romeo and Juliet!" she squealed.

"Then I'm in." I announced calmly, turning back to Beck. His eyebrow lifted slightly but he didn't say anything on my decision.

"Yay!" Cat jumped up and down with happiness, and before we could stop her she ran in between Beck and I, grabbing my arm and the arm Beck had around my shoulders and began dragging us to the Black Box Theatre.

The script was based off of the original copy right of William Shakespeare, which made it just a little challenging with all the weird "thous" and "thees". A lot more people had signed up for this than I expected, and I only halfheartedly wanted the role. But I had to make SURE Tori didn't get it. She can't have anything she wanted.

"Wassup man! Jade." Andre greeted, wearing a costume that made him look like a circus clown, Robbie close behind him.

"Yo." Beck nodded to him.

"Go away." This earned me a glare from Beck. Andre shook it off though. I didn't have anything against Andre, not even Robbie with the occasional destruction of his puppet, but I'm just not a nice person. I take pride in that.

"So anyway, you trying out for Romeo?"

"Yeah…are you?" Andre shook his head.

"Nah, me and Robbie decided since you're probably gonna be Romeo, we didn't stand a chance! So we decided to be the next best thing, Mercutio and Benvolio." Andre explained, Robbie nodding to confirm their story.

"Great, another reason to hate Romeo; he used to be one of the oldest 'Three Musketeers'." I blurted out, rolling my eyes. I've hated Romeo since the day we read the actual book of Shakespeare. Why? Romeo is nothing but a cry baby who spent so much time in self-pity that he didn't even think about his dead friend. From the corner of my eye, I saw Beck look up at the ceiling then turn to me, sliding his hand down my arm soothingly.

"Can you at least TRY to be in a good mood today?" he asked, his calm voice making my spine tingle. I didn't answer him; instead I pretended to busy myself with my lines. I heard Andre wish us both good luck before leaving with Rob to go practice. Beck and I stood in silence for a while, looking over our lines before we were called to the stage. Sikowitz sat in the front row with a clipboard, finishing his writing on the previous act. When he was done he set the clipboard on his knee and clapped his hands once.

"Alright! Jade, you are Juliet, longing for your true love and talking to yourself on your balcony like a mad person. Beck! You will be playing as Romeo, who hides in the bushes and stalks your soon-to-be-girlfriend then JUMPS out and nearly give her a heart attack! BEGIN!"

Silently agreeing with him and inwardly laughing at the bluntness of the situation, I stand a little bit away from Beck, acting as if I was standing on a balcony.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love! And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I feign dramatic self-pity, waving my arms around to emphasize my words. Beck turns to the audience (which was only a few people waiting for their friends to perform and Sikowitz) and speaks without his cool low voice, now taking on a jippy young boyish one.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" he asked. I still think it's stupid they left that in. It's not like it adds any sort of drama or excitement to it. If anything an act is supposed to be oblivious to a crowd, or else it doesn't seem realistic. But I digress.

"'Tis but thy name and that is my enemy. Thou are thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? Is it nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." I hugged myself to exaggerate, and I could have sworn I saw Beck's acting mask (it's what you call it when someone is acting) slip a bit and smile for a brief second. Then he dramatically jumps forward, as if out of the bushes, and throws his arms out wildly.

"I TAKE thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." I act surprised, and confused. In the scene it's supposed to be night, so I'm not supposed to know who he is yet.

"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" I order, and mentally kicking Juliet. Well if you didn't want anyone to listen, why on Earth did you just scream to the world that you loved your enemy? Beck spoke next, but slower, as if contemplating his words.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair mind, if either thee dislike." Fair mind? What kind of compliment was that to a girl? Instead of hot, or pretty, he calls her mind "fair"? Romeo was more of a sap than I thought.

"Brilliant! You both performed wonderfully! Now, move along and the results will be posted in the usual spot by the end of the day." Sikowitz announced, and Beck and I nodded before leaving the stage hand in hand so we could make it to our first class.


	2. A Little Revenge in Hand

**(A/N: Yes, Remy LeBeau is Gambit from the X-men, he was the first person I could think of. Disclaimer: I don't own Remy or Victorious like said before.)**

**A Little Revenge in Hand**

**Chapter Two**

**Jade's POV**

It was almost time for school to get out when the results were posted. The "group" met up near the paper posted to one of the pillars, a crowd already near it and chatting excitedly to each other.

"Aw man it looks like it'll be a while before this clears up!" Robbie sighed.

"Yeah, you'd need a plow truck to get through this crowd." Rex chimed in, the puppet sitting on Robbie's arm as usual. Beck had his arm around my waist, and we stood for all together five seconds before my patience was used up.

"HEY! MOVE!" I shouted, and the huge group gave one glance in my direction and scattered.

"Now THAT'S how you clear the room!" I turned and glared at the puppet, and Robbie quickly stuffed him in his backpack. He can be smart every once and a while. Beck rolled his eyes, and our group moved closer to the paper.

"Ha! I got Juliet!" I smirked, tossing my head towards Tori and taking in her disappointed expression.

"Well at least I get to be your understudy!" she was only trying to make herself seem SOMEHOW important. And it wasn't working.

"Be nice Jade…" Beck warned, his eyes not leaving the paper. "Hey…I didn't get Romeo…"

"What?" Disbelieving, I look at it myself. "Who's Remy LeBeau?"

"Oh, he's the new Southern kid that came from Louisiana a couple weeks ago!" said Robbie. I frowned, and just in time, here comes Sikowitz with two coconuts in his hand, humming to himself.

"Hey, Sikowitz, I was wondering why I didn't get the role of Romeo? Not that I'm complaining but…" Beck started, and Sikowitz laughed heartedly.

"Beck, you are a wonderful actor, but because this is the first time we will be doing a two play feature, I needed you to play the main role for the next play!" Beck was frowning now.

"But, I signed up for Romeo…"

"I know you did. But I think you'll like the new character better! If you have any complaints, talk to the coconut." After handing Beck one of his coconuts, he walked away, now whistling. Beck stared after him, then looked down at the coconut he was holding.

"Man, what IS it in Sikowitz and coconuts?" Andre asked aloud as he removed the coconut from Beck and examined it. Wouldn't we all like to know…Beck sighed and moved his arms to wrap around my stomach.

"Well, looks like you'll have to do the play without me…" he said, and not very many people would detect it but I heard a small hint of serious disappointment, almost like the time he almost lost his role in the movie production he was in. I intertwined my fingers into his clasped hands. This wasn't turning into a good day at all. If I turned out to do the play, it would be the first play I have done without Beck. I didn't feel like starting _that _up anytime soon. So, thinking quickly with my brilliant mind, I look back at the paper.

"Wait…when is this?" I asked, faking curiosity. Cat looked at it too.

"Ummmm it looks like it's on March 3rd…so in a week!" I ignored her.

"March 3rd…dang, looks like I can't make it. My mom had my doctor's appointment scheduled that day, and she would absolutely _refuse_ to reschedule." I sighed.

"Aw? You sure you can't come?" Tori asked, but I knew on the inside she was dancing and laughing mockingly at me. For a second I almost said I'd go anyway, but I really didn't want to do this alone…not that I need a man like Beck with me all the time, or anyone for that matter, but doing plays; especially romances, just weren't the same without him. I'd never admit that either.

"Shut it Tori, we all know I'd be better at it than you would." I snapped, and with that I made Beck drop his arms around me, still holding his hand tightly and walked out into the parking lot.

"You sure you're not going? You've never mentioned a doctor's appointment coming up." Beck asked, his "cool" tone remaining the same nonchalant and casual but I knew underneath it all he felt curious.

"Yeah, I forgot about it. No big deal. Let's just go." I was about to tug him over to his car, when some freakish looking girl ran up to us.

"Hi Beck! I was just wondering, my boyfriend dumped me today and left me without a way to get home…do you think you could drop me off?" before Beck had the chance to say anything, I cut across him.

"No, now move."

"But-"

"Jade-"

"You heard me! Scram!" she gave a frightened squeak before running away. I felt Beck's angry eyes on me, but I ignored the uneasy feeling developing in my stomach and walked away with my head held high.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, walking a little faster to catch up with me. Yes? "You seriously need to calm down and quit being so overly obsessive."

So that's what's going on? He thinks I'M overly obsessive? Well that's only because SOOO many girls come up to him and want to touch his biceps and his hair and his abs! If I wasn't there, he'd be _covered_ in girls, and would probably be _squashed_ with all the weight! I was fuming right now, how dare he call me overly obsessive?

"FINE! Go chase after her like a stupid lost dog and have her ride in your car! You'll have more room now that I'M out of the way!" I shouted, and with that I turned on my heel and walked home. As I walked away I heard him yell after me, but I was too furious with him to stop or even turn around. Once I reached my house I went straight up into my bedroom, ignoring my parents who sat in the living room and slammed my door. After swinging my backpack down on the ground, I began to pace.

Pacing was like a sort of ritual for me, a way to think. I do it often, at least twice a day after Beck and I have another argument. Which brings me back to the point; Beck.

Beck, the not jealous one.

Beck, the not overly obsessive boyfriend.

Beck, the too manly to show emotion guy.

Why am _I_ the caring one in this relationship? Does he _not_ care for me enough to be jealous when some guy hits on me? Why doesn't _he_ go bezerk after I call some random guy hot? Why do _I_ get in trouble every time I make sure no girls bother him? That I make it _clear_ that he's _my_ Beck? Am I not important enough to be jealous over?

My pacing slowed as I started to realize what is happening. I'm not good enough for him anymore. I knew I never was in the beginning, but pride and love kept me strong. What if I really _am_ just there to him?

There was only one way to find out…

I had to somehow break his cool attitude, and make him jealous. But how? Think…think…Stop that, I'm not Winnie the Pooh for God's sake! Just thinking about that awful kids show makes me want to vomit! Wait…

Suddenly, a wide smirk spread across my face. I knew _exactly_ how to make Beck go crazy, show him how it _feels_ to be the jealous one.

I had a plan…and it was foolproof…


	3. The Ragin' Cajun

**The Ragin' Cajun**

**Chapter Three**

**Beck's POV**

I waited at Jade's locker, holding her morning coffee. She didn't answer any of my text messages, but this was just typical Jade after a small argument about some other girl. Usually she goes home, pouts a while, refusing to answer me. Then she comes to school, and as soon as she drinks her coffee, she forgives me. Switching hands, I take a look at my watch. Its 7:35, fifteen minutes late, and only five minutes until the first warning bell would ring…was she gone? Frowning, I place the coffee on top of the lockers so I could take out my phone. No texts, she would have texted or called if she was missing school today. Wouldn't she? Maybe I underestimated how mad she was…deciding she had come with Cat, I take the coffee and walked to our Improv class. As soon as I walked in, I knew Jade wasn't there. What concerned me was the rest of them were there, so Jade wasn't with them. Worrying slightly, I walk to the others.

"Hey, have any of you seen Jade?" they all shook their heads. I decided to sit down, if she didn't come to this period then it was obvious that she wasn't at school. Or skipping.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and students starting piling in. A few minutes after that, Jade finally walked through the door. As soon as I spotted her, I stood up and gave her a flashing smile.

"There you are!" I chuckled, noticing her emotionless expression. Most people avoid her when she's like this, because no one knows what's wrong with her and thinks that she'll explode if they talk to her. Really all that's wrong is she needs her coffee. She becomes so dysfunctional without her coffee. And I'd never tell anyone, not even her; especially her since she'd start insulting me for my unmanliness, but she was adorable when she's going through caffeine withdrawal.

With her coffee I go towards her and peck her on the cheek while handing it to her. I watched as her eyes lit up with the coffee in her hands, and she began to drink deeply. I waited until she was done, sighing with refreshment before putting an arm around her shoulders and walking her to the rest of them. We sat a little ways away from them, and took the moments of our teacher's late absence to talk.

"Did you get home okay yesterday? You didn't need to walk home alone…" I said in a low voice. I was partially worried about her when she refused to ride with me, and I know her house isn't that far away but a lot of things could go wrong in fifteen minutes. She nodded, and then looked at me accusingly.

"You let that…_gank…_in your car didn't you?" she started, glaring daggers at me. I liked getting her mad, which is partially why I said it. Her eyes glowed with intense hatred, but I've never seen a true hint of hatred in them. She was just too dang cute. Plus arguing with her isn't like everyone else thinks it is. Mostly people think I just put up with her. But it's almost NECESSARY to fight with her. If she doesn't let her feelings out, she'd go insane and start hurting people. Fighting with her is an outlet, for the both of us really. I seem really cool and smooth, but even I have my days. I sighed, acting hurt.

"No, Jade…I didn't." I reassured, and she immediately felt better. She trusted me, and knew when I was lying to her or not.

"Good…" she murmured quietly. Then she leaned on my shoulder, taking advantage of everyone being preoccupied with their own things to bother us. Usually she isn't this loveable in public, only when she thinks no one else is watching.

**Jade's POV**

I felt relaxed for once, leaning against Beck while the rest of the class waited for Sikowitz to appear. When he did I held back a yawn and straightened up, keeping my hand in Beck's.

"Alright class today I will introduce Remy LeBeau…some of you might already know him because he's basically just transferring from the class he WAS in to this one. Stand up boy, don't be shy, actors don't GET shy." He waved encouragement to a boy in the back, and I turned my head to see my would-be Romeo. He had fluffy shoulder length brown hair and shocking brown eyes. He wore a green hat to hide himself from the class, and wore a purple shirt and black pants. He gave a small flick in the wrist to imply he was responding, but nothing more. Sikowitz waited, and when he was sure he wasn't going to get more of an answer out of him, he went on with what he was going to do.

"Well, let's begin the day with a little ABC improv, starting with Jade, Beck, Robbie, Rex, Remy, and Cat! Come up here you six." I groaned, and Beck had to stand up and tug on my hand for me to get up too and join him at the stage.

"Remy will begin, go!" he sliced his hand through the air to make his point. Remy thought for a few second before starting.

"Absoluteleh fine day outside in' it?" he said, and for some reason I liked his accent. Usually Southern accents make me want to puke, but his seemed a little different, almost _cute._ Maybe my plan won't be as painful as I first thought it'd be.

"Beautiful, I know right!" Cat squealed, excited.

"Can't you ever just shut up?" I asked her.

"Don't be mean to Cat, Jade." Beck continued.

"Ever eaten cheese chicken noodle soup?" Robbie said.

"Forget the noodle soup, bring on the Northridge girls!"

"Ge' real, you been playin' wit' da Northridge girls?"

"Better believe I did!" Rex spoke out of turn.

"Rex, you're out!"

"Aw man…" he said before Robbie set the puppet down in his chair.

"How do you get earrings out of your hair?" Cat continued.

"I could help and rip them out if you want?"

"Jade, will you just for once say something nice to our friends?"

"Let me help you by giving you nice tutorials!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Op, K was after J Robbie, sit down!" with a glum face, Robbie sat down, leaving Beck, Cat, Remy and I.

"'kissin' scene in Romeo and Juliet's gonna be fantastic, ain' it cher?" Remy aimed towards me, his hands behind his back. My mouth fell open.

"Let me know how it goes okay!" Cat said, thinking it was only part of the improv, but I was starting to wonder if he was serious.

"Maybe if I even go." I replied, which was just for appearances. I already was set on going.

"Not that she would enjoy it if she _was_ going." I was suddenly surprised at Beck, I don't know if anyone caught it but there was a subtle hint of violence in his voice.

"Ooo, drama in the ABC's!" Sikowitz chucked.

"Obviously dat depends on how good a' kisser ah am now dun' it?"

"Playing this is so much fun!"

"Question yourself on that last thought."

"Rare that you ever say something nice."

"So she has ta change who she is so you'll love her more?" my mouth fell open again, no one has ever talked to Beck like that. Beck was about to say something back, but I tapped the floor, distracting him. It was sort of my way of reminding him that we were only acting.

"Tsk tsk we shouldn't be fighting!"

"Unicorns are flying around your head Cat." She falls for it every time. And like always, she gasps.

"Where?"

"Talked out of turn, sit down Cat!"

"Awww!" she stomped back to her seat. She only stay mad for 34.8 seconds then forget about it.

"Very sad that Cat left the game."

"Wha' I wanna know is how you spend mo'e time lookin' at other girls insteada da one righ' next to you." He was not giving Beck a break, and I don't know what this guy has against my boyfriend. But for my plan to work, I have to pretend to sort of like him…then after I can beat him up for giving Beck such a hard time. Beck was now openly glaring at the guy. It looked like he was about to say something to him, but Sikowitz interrupted.

"Alright, looks like that's all the time we have today, so you three can take your seats and you can talk until the bell rings." He was about to walk away, but I caught up with him.

"Hey Sikowitz." He turned around, and I made sure Beck was heading back towards our seats before I spoke to him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really excited for the play." I was lying of course, I was only excited in what the play will DO, not the play itself. Sikowitz scoffed.

"Yeah, right, Jade liking a romance. That's a good one! Now go on, I need to find my butter maker…" and with that he moved away from me with a dream-like expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and went back to Beck, and before I could even sit down he started talking.

"So did you ask him about taking you out of the play?" When I sat down he instantly put an arm around my shoulders, giving me a side look.

"Yeah, he said I had to do it or I'll fail the class, so I'll just have to tough it out." Beck frowned.

"What about your mom?"

"I'll talk her into rescheduling somehow…" he nodded slowly. "So that means you're staying after for rehearsal today, right?" I tell him I would and after that the bell rang, so we stood up to go to our next classes.

**Beck's POV**

It was the end of school, and I make my way to the Black Box Theatre, where both plays would be practicing. Today felt odd, and it wasn't just Remy that got on my nerves. Jade also seemed different, not completely, but I felt like she was hiding something from me. My fears were confirmed as soon as I walked in. Jade was talking to Remy, and both of them were _laughing_.

I accidently shut the door with a little more force than needed.

Jade turned around and saw me, and when I reached her she put her hand in mine. "Beck you already know Remy, from earlier?" I just nod curtly.

"Bon jour, an' I'm sorreh for earlier. I was onleh actin'." He grinned. I didn't. I know what acting is, and that was NOT acting. But I force a grin anyway, but it was hard to do with my jaw clenched tight.

The rest of rehearsal was okay, I ended mine sooner than Jade's, so I sat in the bleachers and watched. They were at the ball party part, where Romeo walks up and they don't know each other yet. Everything was going fine, until…

"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?" asked Remy, his Southern accent only a mere ghost in his acting. I had to admit, he was pretty good.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Jade sounded so whimsical and calm, her sarcasm buried somewhere for the time being.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She almost purred this, making me shiver slightly, and suddenly I wished I was Romeo instead.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." His voice got quieter near the end, until he leaned in, about ready to kiss her.

I don't know what suddenly came over me, but I had to do something.

"No, wait, STOP!" I yelled down to the stage. Everyone obeyed, and turned to stare at me, everyone wondering why I just stopped the play. It took me a second to realize I was standing, and I felt flustered. "Oh…sorry…" quickly I sat back down, and attempted to hide myself by sinking deep into my seat. The rehearsal continued despite my sudden outburst, and he kissed her. And kissed her…and he was still kissing her…his hand went behind her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss, only surfacing for air. From here I could see Jade's shock expression. I almost had to leave the room; I clenched my fists so hard my hands began to hurt, and crossed them across my chest so tightly I could hardly breathe.

"Wonderful, just a little less energy in the kiss next time, it's supposed to be sweet and short…like babies! That's all for today, folks, you all did a good job." And with that he dismissed us. I jumped up and nearly ran down the steps leading to the stage; where Jade casually jumps down to greet me.

"Hey babe." She looked up at me, and frowning she examined me closely. "You okay?" she normally doesn't ask this, whether it's because she thinks I can handle it or whatever, she only asks when she knows something really wrong just happened. I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her waist securely.

"It's nothing…you did well in the play today." I said, knowing the answer I was going to receive.

"What? Like I don't do 'well' every day?" she snapped, and I sighed with relief. Well, she's still the same Jade he fell in love with. Ignoring her statement, he started to wonder if he should ask her about the kiss, and before he fully decided his mouth with a mind of its own took it upon itself to ask.

"So…that kiss seemed pretty realistic…almost like you weren't acting…" I kept my voice calm and level, but even I heard the betrayal as it wavered slightly. Jade just shrugged.

"It was just a stage kiss. You know, just like the one you did with _Tori_." Ouch. She had to bring that up again? To this day I felt stupid and WRONG for doing that to Jade. I sighed and gave up, letting her win this time.

"Alright…" we stayed quiet for a little bit as we walked to my car, I didn't bother trying to reach to her door to open it like I usually do, mostly because I wasn't quite up to arguing with her about manners. The silence was becoming awkward and it inwardly began to chew away at my insides while I started the car. Finally she spoke up, but her voice wasn't the rough "bad girl" it usually was, but the soft; almost childish one she saves for only me.

"Say you love me?" I almost forgot to look where I was going and hit the car behind me, her voice so pleading I just wanted to slam on the breaks and hug her.

"Magic word?" I say this almost without even thinking, because the answer came so rarely that I treasure it when it's said.

"Please?" The car stops as I wait for someone to pass and I use this moment to look at her. The shield had come down, and her eyes weren't fierce anymore. They were begging me, almost as if it would mean her life, or her heart. I nearly melted inside before looking straight ahead again.

"I love you."


	4. Saturday Wake Up Call

**Saturday Wake Up Call**

**Chapter Four**

**Beck's POV**

**Beck: Hey, you wanna come over and catch a movie or something?**

**Jade: Can't, rehearsing for the play.**

**Beck: Oh, do you need help?**

**Jade: No thanks, Remy's helping me.**

**Beck: Oh, okay, maybe later?**

**Jade: Maybe, I have to practice now, bye.**

I sighed. Remy's been spending a lot more time with Jade than I'd like this week. It's Saturday, around midday, and I've been itching to do something. Well, to be completely honest, I was itching to do something with Jade. But I can't…because _he's_ with her.

What is happening to me?

This was not the me I knew. Ever since this kid has been hanging around my girlfriend I've felt off. Every time he's around I feel an overwhelming anger or urge to punch that Cajun smile off his face. I'm not a violent guy, that was Jade's job. Wow. That did not sound right.

I'm starting to feel distant from her…we're talking less and less, we don't hang around each other as much as we used to. I don't like it, I miss her.

Sighing I lay down on my bed. What's going on? Was I losing her? I shake my head. Stop thinking like that. It'll only get you to panic, and bad things happen when you panic. This is why I keep my cool, or at least pretend to. If I try to worry about these kinds of things, bad things start to happen FAST.

Am I jealous of this Remy guy? Me? Beck Oliver? Jealous? No! That wasn't like me! Well…maybe…I've never had a serious girlfriend like Jade before, and no guy has ever tried to make a move on her because of her temper. Previous thoughts of losing her find its way in my mind. He treats her better. He seems protective of her. But even now, she chooses me. But will that be the case for long…?

I have to stop thinking like this. I trust Jade, and even though he likes her, she wouldn't do that to me. Would she? I needed to distract myself…without thinking I pick up my phone and dial the first number that comes to mind. The phone is picked up within the first two rings.

"Yo man wassup?"

"Hey Andre. Listen, are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah, I'm helping Tori with a project in one of her classes, why? Aren't you spending time with Jade?" I debated on telling him, but it's not like it's a disastrous secret.

"She's rehearsing for the play."

"By herself?"

"No she's doing it with Remy." It took a lot of self-control to not start cursing the name Remy into a million pieces. There was a long pause on the phone before Andre spoke again.

"Really? Aren't you a little concerned that she's ditching you for a guy she has to kiss?" I was a little confused at this.

"There's only one kissing scene…why should I be concerned?"

"Dude, have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" My old school had never required reading it, so unlike most of the kids at Hollywood Arts, I didn't read the whole thing. He took my silence as a yes and continued. "Wow, well, here's a newsflash; every time Romeo and Juliet even _see_ each other they start making out, there's even a little bit more suggestive content if you know what I mean…"

I felt my heart stop.

What?

I moved the cell phone away from my ear to think, hard. She refuses to come over with me today. And she's rehearsing with _Remy._ From the phone I heard Andre call my name, questioning where I had gone. Slowly I moved the cell back up to my ear.

"Andre, I'll talk to you later, I have to go." And without waiting for a reply I hang up. Dropping my phone on the bed, I pick up my jacket and swing it over my shoulder before opening the door and leaving, slamming the door shut behind me.

The short drive to Jade's house was the most painful thing I've had to endure. Only one thing was going through my head. _Jade's cheating on me. Jade's cheating on me. Jade's cheating on me. Jade's cheating on me._ At least twice I nearly had a head on collision as my thoughts distracted me from the road, earning me plenty of car horns. Finally parking in front of her house, I get out and with long quick strides I reach her door within seconds. I'm about to knock on the door when the sound of laughter and Jade's special _giggles_ stop me. Instead, I reach up above the door frame and take a hidden house key that Jade told me to only use in emergencies. For a fleeting second I think about how mad she will be when I use it to barge into her house without a real emergency. But to me? This _was_ an emergency.

I jam the key into the lock with so much force, I thought I broke the key, but at that time I didn't care anymore.

**Jade's POV**

"Okay, okay, who am ah now?" Remy asked, suddenly changing his posture to make it look as if he was holding something and examining it. "This is a coconut? It looks so fake! Who gave me this fake coconut? DRIVE-BY EXERCISE! YOU'RE ALL TERRIFIED DOLPHINS!" it amazes me that he's able to hide his accent so well when he's acting, and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Let me guess, Sikowitz?" I answer, and he snaps his fingers.

"You're a hard 'un to beat!" I laughed again. I didn't like it, but this guy was funny. Our scripts lay abandoned on the table. Suddenly we both heard something, and turned to the door to see the doorknob twist violently. I expected my dad to walk through the door, being kicked out of work for being drunk again. I wasn't expecting a livid looking Beck standing in my doorway.

"Beck-"

"Jade, can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?" he said, his voice surprisingly calm considering how angry he looked. Without a word, I stood up and walked to the kitchen, not waiting for him.

"I'll jus' wait in he'e for ya…" I heard Remy say before Beck followed me and closed the door. Standing in silence I waited for him to explain himself, but he just stood there and tried to regain his composure. When he finally spoke, it felt dangerous, and sent warning signals down my spine which I ignored.

"So…Remy's still here…" I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't afraid of Beck. He'd never hurt me.

"Yeah, I told you we were rehearsing."

"Rehearsing what, all the kissing scenes? Did Andre warn you I was coming and you stumbled around, trying to hide it?" his voice began to raise, just slightly but I could hear the difference. What? Was he actually _accusing_ me of kissing Remy? This would be easier than I thought! Already I could sense the jealousy on him. But before I could point it out, he shook his head. "You know what? Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I'm leaving." Before I could stop him he walked out the kitchen door once more and out the front one, leaving me staring at the place he left me. My hearing felt sensitive, as I could actually hear Beck's car in reverse and drive away. Remy walked to the doorway and leaned against it, looking me over carefully.

"You okay cher?" he asked. I shook myself out of thought.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just continue the script." I suggested, and even to me it sounded rude but I didn't care about him right now. Beck's been irritated with me, but I don't think I've seen him that mad. And for some reason that bothered me. I just hope this plan didn't go too far.

**Beck's POV**

I instantly felt bad as I drove down the road. Parking the car, I go back inside and start to pace, thinking of what I'm going to do. At first I tell myself that I just need to calm down, and I look at the abandoned script lying on the bed. But this wasn't the time for rehearsing. I don't even think I'll be able to do the play. I couldn't stop thinking about Jade, and the thought of losing her was heartbreaking by itself. I need to prove to everyone that she's MINE, but how do I do that? Slowly, after what felt like hours of walking, an idea began to form in my mind. I had an idea to prove to her that I loved her, and that she was the only one I could ever love, but I needed help.


	5. Lightbulb Burns as Plan's in Action

**(A/N: For someone used to being able to cuss in her stories, making this K+10 without cussing was harder than I expected, but I'm glad with the results. Also on note of my other stories, I'm not very inspired to finish any of them…like always. This is one of the very few stories that got finished, probably because it's so short. But don't worry, I'll probably add on to it with a few more BeckxJade related problems.)**

**Lightbulb Burns as Plan's in Action**

**Chapter Five**

**Beck POV**

I waited at the lunch table, making sure Jade couldn't see me. Since the argument we haven't talked, and she's been with Remy, and currently is sitting at his table. Later I'll get my revenge on him, but for now I needed her away so I could tell the others my plan. Wasn't this different? I usually wasn't the vindictive one. It was usually Jade planning horrible things to happen to people. Finally, the group was all gathered at the table.

"What happened to you and Jade?" Tori was the first to ask.

"I'll get to that in a second, but first I need everyone's help with something…"

"Sure! Anything!" Robbie chirped. I handed each of them a paper.

"This is a list of things I need to do for the play." I waited for their reactions. Cat was the first to realize something was wrong.

"Beck! Sikowitz wants you to sabotage the play? Oh I knew he didn't like romances!"

"No, Cat, I don't think Sikowitz has anything to do with this…" Andre said slowly, looking over his list.

"Why would you want to sabotage the play?" Robbie asked.

"Ha! Why would you NOT want to sabotage the play?" Rex asked back, making Robbie glare at his puppet.

"Because, I'm hoping this will help me win back Jade…" I explained, hoping they wouldn't question further. But it seemed like they understood.

"Well okay…but you're going to have to talk to Senjin to help me out with some of this stuff…" Robbie said. I groaned inwardly.

"All right, anything else?"

"Um…you want me and Cat to get rid of Remy for you?" Tori double checked, and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"But, how are we supposed to do that…?" Cat asked, confusion thick in her voice.

"I don't know, be creative…now if that's all…I'll be right back." I stood up, a cup of coffee in hand, and walked over to Jade and without permission sat down next to her. She stared at the table, not caring I was there.

"Ya see what ya did pretteh boy? She's been like dat all day!" Remy complained, glaring at me. I felt smug. I noticed Jade's eyes fly to the cup in my hand.

"Is that coffee?" she asked. I grinned.

"Hot and fresh." I handed it to her, and immediately she started to gulp it down. Remy stared, astounded. "She's fine, she just hasn't had her morning coffee yet."

After her coffee was drained, she made a grateful sighing noise. I sat there for a little while, feeling the awkwardness that started the moment I arrived. Taking a deep breath, I run my hand down Jade's arm.

"Wanna talk for a little bit? Alone?" I asked. She hesitated, but nodded and stood up, and I held her hand and lead her to the now vacant hallway indoors. "Any reason you're avoiding me?"

"It can't just be that you _broke_ into my house and _yelled_ at me." She said stubbornly, a hand on her hip as he leaned more weight on one foot, jaw clenched with anger.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…" I was hoping, no, _praying,_ she didn't ask why.

"Excuses, excuses. So what, you're allowed to have flirtatious girls around all the time but when I actually have something I NEED to do with some other guy, you get mad?" She accused. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out so I closed it again. Mostly because it was true. I DO let girls hang on me, but not really by choice, and when it IS by choice it's because I'm purposely making Jade mad. But if I let her in on that, she'd be more careful wouldn't she? And while that might be the _safest_ thing to do, I still wouldn't tell her to change. When you date Jade West, you get used to being yelled at for complimenting her or buying her gifts. Oh she loves them like every other girl does (though she'd never say she does), but she calls it cheesy and yells at you for it. It makes it hard to know if she loves you or not, but every time she pounds on some girl for looking at me funny, I remember she loves me. And I really don't want to lose that.

I don't know how long we stood there for, but in the end she got tired of it and just shook her head; walking away. She didn't insult me. She just walked away. I would have felt better if she had just slapped me. So I stood there until the bell rang and headed to class alone.

**Jade's POV**

After walking away from Beck, I went to the bathroom. As soon as I stomped through the door I turned and locked the door so no one could get in. Then I slowly stepped in front of the mirror, seeing the strong pale face, bright blue eyed, the piercings, the brown hair with streaks of white and blue tough girl. Then, I saw her crumble, until the heavy mascara was now slowly dripping down her cheeks. While I didn't sob over every little thing like every other girl who runs in here, as much as I hate admitting it I _am_ human. I didn't cry a storm though, just a few bubbly tears.

I didn't want to do this anymore. I missed Beck too much. I missed calling him; I missed yelling at him every time he said something nice to me; I missed sitting on his couch; laying in his arms while watching an episode of Full House; and most of all, I missed kissing him. It _almost_ wasn't worth it. So what if he's not as jealous as I am? Maybe I'm missing the main point. Maybe the way I show I love him is through my jealousy, but the way he shows his love is through actual affection and care…which I just throw back into his face, like a terrible girlfriend.

BUUUUUT…

Seeing the way he barged into my house and looking like he was about to kill Remy was the sweetest thing I've ever seen (surprisingly more so than the lumpy piece of fat I got from the hospital). While I do miss him, maybe the benefits will shine in the end. Even so…it's not too fair to keep this going for a long time. After the play I'll cut Remy into a thousand pieces (metaphorically…as far as you know) and everything will go back to normal again but with a new sense of pride that I made the famous Beck Oliver jealous. With this new plan in mind, I smirked to myself and wiped the tears away with a paper towel, reapplied my mascara and walked out with a new bounce in my step.

**Beck's POV**

The last bell rang and I was at my locker, placing the necessary books in my bag when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I was half alarmed to see Sinjin there; staring at me with those big magnified eyes through his glasses.

"Hi there Beck. Robbie told me you wanted to speak with me." He said in his creepy, almost stalkerish sounding voice. It took me a few seconds to bring myself to say something.

"Um…yeah…hang on…" I closed my transparent locker door and swung my bag over my shoulder, facing Sinjin as I stood up. "I was hoping you could help me with something."

"What something?" I'm sorry, but he creeps me out beyond all belief. I couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, with what Robbie's doing…you know…for the play…?" I said, hoping Robbie had already told him the plan; I didn't want to say it in the open with people around. This school is known for its spreading of rumors.

"Mm, it's risky…a little too risky, for my taste…" my shoulders slump and I'm about to plead. "But…I could…maybe…give a few tips and such…for a price…" Was I hearing this right? Was he trying to negotiate with me?

"Fine…you can have…" I wave my hand in the air, trying to think of something he could have in exchange. "One of Jade's coffee cups…" his face lit up, and if I ever had any respect for the dude, it's gone now.

"Deal!"


	6. The Play of Tragedy

**The Play of Tragedy**

**Chapter Six**

**Beck's POV**

Nervously, I waited as the bleachers began to fill. Jade's play would be first, and hopefully after this it would end there. It would be sort of embarrassing if I had to go on without any knowledge of my script at all. I didn't practice, too busy making sure everything was ready for me to prove myself to Jade.

"Readeh to lose yur girl there, pretty boy?" I turn around to see Remy, already wearing his costume with a smirk that would make anyone want to run him over with a train.

"No, are you ready to lose your life?" I threatened. He looked taken aback and walked away, afraid. With a smug look I turned back to the crowd, but it slowly slid off my face when the plan resurfaced in my brain. _Guys…where are you?_

**Tori's POV**

I paced back and forth, thinking so loud I could have sworn other people could hear my thoughts. _Where is Cat?_ Just as I thought her name, the little red head ran towards me.

"Great you're here! Did you talk to the special effects crew?" I asked, and was relieved when she nodded fervently.

"Yes, and they gave me this!" She handed me a long red and green Christmas cane. I stared at it. She looked pleased with herself.

"CAT! I said "_crane_", NOT "_cane_"!" I screeched, waving the cane around.

"Oooh…crane…oops!" She squealed, her face full of worry. "What are we going to do?"

Before I could respond, a sudden idea came over me, and slowly but deviously an impish grin spread across my face.

"Don't worry about it; just go ask the others if their ready then go to Beck!"

"Okay!" She obeyed and half ran, half skipped away.

**Robbie's POV**

Running around back and forth, making sure all the lights wouldn't be visible until the right time.

"Sinjin is everything in place?" I yelled up to the lights platform.

"Yup…it'll be as bright as a football stadium when it's time…" he answered. Grinning I was about to go back up to the catwalk when I was slammed to the ground by a sudden huge mass. A flurry of red hair was the only thing I could see.

"CAT!"

"Robbie! Is the lights all set?" I heard her yell enthusiastically, straddling my waist. I felt a sudden burst of heat rush into my face.

"Y-yes Cat, now please get off me…" I stuttered slightly.

"Okay!" she rolled off of me, and I brushed myself off while standing up.

"Is everyone else ready?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't reached Andre! You know, this kind of reminds me when my brother-"

"Cat! We have ten minutes until the opening scene! Go make sure Andre's ready!"

"Hehe! On the waaaay~~!" she giggled, and then ran off—well more like skipped off. I shook my head. I had a crush on her, really, but if this all came down to her this whole operation was going to be ruined.

**Andre's POV**

I walked inside my dressing room with the last cage of rats, closing the door with my foot as I did. Looking from the make-up stand to the table now full of rat cages, I sighed.

"I can't believe I gave up the part of Mercutio for this…" I murmured to myself. But at least I had a scene before this whole thing happened anyway. Suddenly I heard a loud BANG from behind me and I wasn't fully turned around when a force hit me, making me drop the rats' cages.

"OOPS!" I heard the high pitched voice as the cage flew open. Acting on instinct, I jumped to the door and slammed it shut.

"Cat! Why'd ya do that for?" I scolded.

"It was an accideeeent!" she looked on the verge of tears, and screamed as one of the rats went by her leg. "Here I'll help!" and she knelt down to try and pick it up. I looked at my watch.

"No time!" I yelled, going to her and began pushing her out the door. "I'll get the rats, just go to Beck and tell him we're ready!" she was only able to nod as she slipped past the crack before I slammed the door shut again and fell to my knees, hoping this room had no holes for the rats to escape through.

**Cat's POV**

This whole plan is very complicated! The play is guna start any minute now, so I had to really hurry to get back to Beck! But then I realized; I had no idea where he was! I stopped for a second to see if anyone could help me. Ah! There's Remy! Maybe he's seen him!

"Hey Remy!" I called out, and he turned at the sound of his name. "Have you seen Beck?"

"Noaw why would a pretteh girl be lookin' for someone like him, when I'm righ' here available to compenah?" he asked me. Was this a trick question? Oh my gosh, I'm terrible at trick questions!

"Because…I need to find him before the play starts…?" I said, hoping it was the right answer. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Why do ya need to see him so badleh?" he questioned some more. I wasn't sure if I could tell him, but lying is really bad! But if I don't, Jade and Beck might break up and it'd be all my fault! Think Cat, think!

"I need to wish him good luck for the play heh heh!" I giggled nervously. He narrowed his eyes now, he looked kind of Asian! But that's silly, because I knew he was actually Cajun!

"Wha, no good luck for Remy?" Why does he ask so many questions? The play will start soon!

"Oh, good luck!" I said, and secretly I was imagining him as a unicorn. Maybe if he was a unicorn, he'd be nicer, and tell me where Beck was!

"Hmm, thanks, bu' I dun need it cheri. Anyway, ah last saw him 'hind the certins over dere." He pointed out where he was talking about. Yay! I thanked him quickly then ran to him, and sure enough, there he was! He looked kind of worried, just watching as the play was just about to start. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and grinned at me.

"Are we set?" he asked. I nodded, a little out of breath from all that running. He smiled and hugged me. "Great! Let the show begin!

**Jade's POV**

The play was going along like planned, it started right on time and the scenes went perfectly. It was now the first scene I'd show up in; the ball scene. I danced, faked the laughs. Then, I set my eyes on the masked man coming towards me. He looked absolutely ridiculous, almost like a blue Big Bird from Sesame Street. Which I guess is a good thing, because it fit Romeo.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He said, his voice filled with lust.

My voice stayed firm as I said "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, through grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He leaned in, and I inwardly sighed. He's not a bad kisser, but by any means he was no Beck. Suddenly, a flash of red and green caught my eye and I turned away from him to see a huge cane sneak up from behind Remy. Seeing I was distracted, he turned around but it was too late; the cane snatched him by the waist and effortlessly pulled him off the stage. His yells were muffled after he was out of sight. The crowd gasped, most wondering if this was part of the play. Confused, I looked towards Sikowitz on the other side of the stage, and he just shrugged. Suddenly, music began to play, and the scene was dropped to reveal a moon setting. The extras talked among themselves, trying to understand what was happening.

The stage lit up as neon blue lights were turned on, and it took a second for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. After the burning sensation I was shocked at what the lights wrote.

**BECK + JADE = LOVE FOREVER**

I felt a smile creep onto my lips, as a stage before the lights began to rise and Beck stood there, microphone in front of him as he began to play his guitar. Andre was behind him on the drums, and other people I didn't recognize were playing the missing instruments.

"This is a little song for my girlfriend, Jade West!" Beck yelled into the microphone. I don't cry in public, but oh my God this was the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire LIFE! I felt the tears sting in my eyes as Beck began to sing. The song I recognized immediately. "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade. Our song…the song we danced to the night Beck asked me out.

"_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting,_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

"_I know you don't think that I am trying,_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

_But hold your breath…_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again!_

_Don't make me change my mind,_

_Or I won't live to see another day!_

_I swear it's true, _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find…_

_This is not what I intended,_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger,_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start!_

_Oh, but hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you over again,_

_Don't make me change my mind!_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true,_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find!_

_It's impossible—_

_So breathe in so deep,_

_Breathe me in! I'm yours to keep,_

_And hold on to your words, 'cause talk is cheap!_

_And remember me, tonight, when you're, asleep…_

_Because tonight will be the night,_

_That I will fall for you over again…_

_Don't make me change my mind…_

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true…_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find…_

_Tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you,_

_Over again!_

_Don't make me change my mind!_

_Or I won't LIVE to see another day,_

_I swear it's true!_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find!_

_You're impossible to find…"_

After the song was over, Beck stared at me for a second before jumping down and I ran to him. He spread his arms and I accepted them, hugging him as tightly as I could. I couldn't speak above a whisper, tears running secretly down my cheeks.

"You really love me…" Looking up I saw him smile down at me.

"I always have." He whispered back. Laughing, I wiped the tears and moved back a little so I could see him better, and I spoke louder this time.

"You know this is really cheesy…" He began to frown, but I gave him a reassuring smile, one I'd only give to him. "But I love it…"

He smiled again and hugged me, then when I leaned my head back to see him once more he took his lips in mine, and I knew Beck would be the greatest thing that would ever happen to me. And I loved him with all my heart.


	7. Happy then Awkward Ending

**(A/N: I know, quick ending, not very fair, but this is a short story! Sad it's over? Want another one? I take requests, just send PM or review ^^ If you liked my story, or have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I take those too ^^ So remember, R&R!)**

**Happy then Awkward Ending**

**Chapter Seven**

**Jade's POV**

It was the day after the play, and I waited next to my locker, coffee in my hand as I sipped it nervously. I felt like it was trial day, mostly because all of my "friends" WERE on trial. But that wasn't the most important part; important part is that BECK was on trial. While their plan was sweet and just, it still ruined two play's premieres. Not to mention all the rats that was released afterwards. It turned out that wasn't even part of Beck's plan, someone just told Andre to get rats and let them go. Something about the "Animal Protection Club" and making a statement…but whatever.

Finally they were let out by counselor Lane, who watched them until they had reached my locker then closed the door.

"Well?" I asked.

"We have to find all the rats that are still hiding in the theatre and put them back in their cages." Robbie said glumly.

"Yup…until every single one is found…" Andre added.

"All one hundred of them…" Cat sighed. Beck wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"But it was worth it." He told all of them, and the rest half-heartedly agreed.

"Yeah, it would be terrible if you and Jade broke up!" Tori said aloud. It took a lot of self restrain to keep from shouting shut up at her. That annoying voice…

"Hey, what did you guys do to Remy?" I asked suddenly, remembering that I hadn't seen him since he was towed away by Cat and Tori.

"Oh you don't need to worry about _him_ sugar cup!" the puppet laughed, making Robbie roll his eyes.

"We tied him up and paid some girls from Northridge to keep him there!" Cat exclaimed explained in her cute little high pitched giggle.

"Cat!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Whatie?" Cat asked, sincere curiosity as to why she was in trouble in her voice, making me laugh slightly.

The bell rang, and the group departed with good byes until Beck and I remained. He took the now empty coffee cup from me and took a step forward.

"Let's go to Salsa dancing, shall we?" Beck started leaving, holding out his hand for me to grab. But I didn't take it. Instead I stood there and stared at him accusingly.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" he stared at me, a confused on his cute face.

"What?"

"That's why you ruined the play, you were jealous of Remy." I wanted him to say it. I wanted him to fully learn from this.

"C'mon, we're going to be late…" Beck trailed off, trying to change the subject.

"Beck…" I said dangerously.

"I wasn't jealous! I was…just…going through puberty!"

What'd he just say? Going through _puberty_?

That. Is the lamest excuse I ever heard of. It was so stupid, I almost fell to the ground laughing. I couldn't keep a straight face either.

"Beck…you and I both know that you hit puberty loooong before now…just admit you were jealous!" He sighed.

"All right…you win…I was…_jealous_…happy now?" He asked, and I nodded defiantly.

"Very, okay, let's go to Salsa." With that I began to walk towards our class.

"You go on ahead…I'll catch up with you…" I heard from behind me, and barely glanced behind me to give a nod before walking ahead and almost out of his view. "Wait, Jade!"

Stopping, I look back at him.

"I love you…" he murmured, but loud enough for me to hear. I stood there for a second then grinned at him, not even a sign of a smirk within it, just a genuine smile.

"I love you too." And with that I almost skipped away with the happiness I was feeling.

**Beck's POV**

Watching Jade as she walked away was like seeing the moon at its greatest moments. Her dark hair smooth as silk, her tight fitting clothes displaying her skinny figure perfectly, her smile literally glowing and lighting the entire hallway. I sighed in longing as she walked away, and leaned against the locker, still looking after her after she was out of my sight.

"Oh Beck?" I turned around to see Sinjin, waiting expectedly. I just stared at him for a second. "Our deal?"

"Oh…right…" I was kind of hoping he had forgotten, but I couldn't just deny him something he obviously earned…if it wasn't so creepy… "Here…" I handed him the empty coffee cup I still held in my hand. He was smiling his toothy grin as if it was Christmas.

"Thanks man!" and with that he ran off.

…

That is one disturbing guy…with that thought in mind, I shook my head and walked off to Salsa class, it's not like I could keep Jade waiting. Besides, I was ready to face the day now, with my girlfriend securely at my side again. All was well, and I had a feeling it would stay that way, for at least a little while anyway.


End file.
